Khahdos
'Khahdos '''is a Kingdom made up of seven different regions of continents and smaller islands. It's separated from The Homelands by a body of water called the Torvian Sea. All Fruit Blooms that aren't labeled as "Homelanders" originate from this Kingdom. Geography Khahdos is bordered to the west by the Frozen Coast to the northwest, to the southwest by the Asandian Strait and to the east by the Torvian Sea. Nearly all of the smaller continents and isles surrounding Khahdo have been charted with the exception of the Deadlands to the south of Turia and the much smaller islands of the Colorian Isles, Asandian Isles, and Frostfall.The kingdom's terrain varies depending on the region with Frostfall and the Frost Tail being covered in ice and snow with vast mountains to the south blocking any potential warm air from reaching further inland. Both the Colorian Isles and Turia have varying climates, Coloria being the epitome of all four seasons and Turia stuck in an eternal tropical summer that gets struck with storms half the year. The Asandian Isles, along with the Deadlands, are desert, with Asandia being far more fertile than what the Deadlands are said to be. The main continent itself, Khahdo, has a relative mix of climate, though is more grassland and plains than the mighty forests it holds. Climate and seasons Each region has its own seasons, some having more than others. The kingdom ranges from the frozen lands of the far north to the hot deserts of the south. The main continent of the Kingdom of Khahdos undergoes average seasonal changes, going from spring to summer, to autumn, and then to winter. Depending on the type a Fruit Bloom has it may grow all year or during certain seasons. Khahdo cycles through all four seasons, starting the year with winter: Unlike Khahdo the surrounding regions of the kingdom don't follow the seasonal lunar calendar, instead having their own in which they follow: The Colorian Isles, being at the northeast of Khahdo, ranges from winter to summer throughout the year. Fruit Blooms living in the region have two separate coat colours that they gradually change to as the seasons change, allowing them to stay warm in the colder seasons and cooler in the warmer seasons. Because of the climate crops that bear fruit year round flourish in the region. Due to how far north they are, the regions of Frostfall and Frost Tail are too cold to have seasons other than winter. They do, however, transition into a mild spring at the beginning of the year when the thaw comes and the snow melts, bringing in fresh water from the mountains to replenish the lands. Turia sits to Khahdo's southeast and allows tropical fruit to flourish. As the lands are dotted in rainforests summer takes hold of the region longer than spring. Spring, however, brings the wet rainy season and the lands are hit by storms from the Torvian Sea. History Regions The Seven Kingdoms are divided into nine administrative regions, seven of which were former independent kingdoms before the Targaryen Conquest. Each region, except the Crownlands, is ruled by a Great House, who in turn are commanded by the King on the Iron Throne. These regions are: The North Ruled by House Stark from the castle of Winterfell. Bastards born in the North take the surname "Snow". The principal port and city of the North is White Harbor. The North is the largest of the regions of Westeros but also the most sparsely-populated, due the harshness of the long winter. The North also includes the Wall and the lands administered by the Night's Watch, which are technically independent but are almost always thought of in conjunction with the North. The Vale of Arryn Ruled by House Arryn from the castle known as the Eyrie. Bastards of noble birth born in the Vale take the surname "Stone". The principal port and city of the Vale is Gulltown. The Vale is dominated and mostly covered by the Mountains of the Moon and its offshoot chains. Its borders are prowled by hostile hill tribes. The Riverlands Ruled by House Tully from the castle of Riverrun. Bastards of noble birth born in the Riverlands take the surname "Rivers". The principal ports of the Riverlands are Seagard, Saltpans and Maidenpool. Notable towns include Stoney Sept. The Riverlands are dominated by the mighty River Trident and its numerous tributaries, including the Tumblestone. The Riverlands, lying close to the center of the continent, have been the site for battles and conflicts throughout the history of Westeros. Once an independent kingdom, they were overrun by the ironborn a century before Aegon's invasion and are thus not counted as an eighth kingdom, despite their significant size and population. The Riverlands are, as their name suggests, one of the most fertile and populous regions in Westeros, which is in many ways the only reason they have been consistently able to recover from the frequent wars that cross their borders. The Westerlands Ruled by House Lannister from the castle of Casterly Rock. Bastards of noble birth born in the Westerlands take the surname "Hill". The principal city and port of the Westerlands is Lannisport. The Westerlands are noted for their hills and low mountains which are rich in silver and gold, providing House Lannister and their vassals with immense wealth. The Iron Islands Ruled by House Greyjoy from the castle of Pyke on the island of the same name. Bastards of noble birth born on the Iron Islands take the surname "Pyke". The major islands of the chain are Great Wyk, Old Wyk, Harlaw, Blacktyde, Orkmont, Saltcliffe and Pyke itself. The Iron Islands are rain-lashed and cold, home to a hardy, warrior race known as the ironborn. They live for warfare and reaving, and are the most troublesome and rebellious of the Iron Throne's subjects. The Crownlands Ruled directly by the King on the Iron Throne from the city of King's Landing, the largest city in Westeros and the capital of the Seven Kingdoms. Bastards of noble birth born in the Crownlands take the surname "Waters". Other notable townships of the Crownlands include Duskendale and Rosby. The Crownlands stretch along the shores of Blackwater Bay and also across several islands in the Narrow Sea, such as Dragonstone, Driftmark and Claw Isle. The islands are separately administered from Dragonstone. The Crownlands were never a kingdom prior to the Conquest, control of the region having fluctuated between various neighboring kingdoms throughout history. The Stormlands Ruled by House Baratheon from the castle of Storm's End. Bastards of noble birth born in the Stormlands take the surname "Storm". The Stormlands include several offshore islands, most notably Estermont and Tarth. It ranks moderately among the other regions in terms of population and wealth. The Stormlands are wracked by frequent storms off the Narrow Sea, and experience significant rainfall. The Stormlands are also one of the most densely wooded areas in Westeros, particularly south of the Neck. It contains not only the Rainwood (which covers the southern half of the Stormlands), but also shares much of the Kingswood (spilling across the northern border with the Crownlands). As a result, its climate is in general that of a temperate rainforest. The Reach Ruled by House Tyrell from the castle of Highgarden. Bastards of noble birth born in the Reach take the surname "Flowers". The principal city and port of the Reach is Oldtown, the second-largest city of Westeros. The Reach is the second-largest region of Westeros and by far the most fertile and populous, allowing the Tyrells to field vast armies and also results in them being wealthier than any other family but the Lannisters. The Reach also includes several offshore islands, such as the Shield Islands and the Arbor. Dorne Ruled by House Martell from the castle of Sunspear. Bastards of noble birth born in Dorne take the surname "Sand". The principal ports of Dorne are Sunspear itself and the Planky Town at the mouth of the Greenblood. The people of Dorne are isolated from the rest of Westeros by the Sea of Dorne and the Red Mountains, giving them a greater sense of national identity than most of the other peoples of the Seven Kingdoms, even more than the ironborn and the Northmen. Since Robert's Rebellion and the murder of several prominent Dornish nobles during the Sack of King's Landing, the Dornish have pursued a more isolationist path. Beyond the Wall A vast, snow-covered wilderness independent from the Iron Throne and separated from the Seven Kingdoms by the Wall. It is inhabited by tribes of people known as wildlings, who often attempt to raid along the Bay of Seals or the Bay of Ice or climb over the Wall for the same purposes. Population Settlements The Kingdom of Khahdos is home to a few distinct types of settlements: Cities Khahdos has a many creatures living withing it and the lands have few major cities relative to its size. The seven major cities of the kingdom are: *Central: capital of the Seven Kingdoms with a population of half a million. The largest city of Westeros, founded by Aegon the Conqueror on the site where he first set foot on the continent. Originally ruled by House Targaryen, then by House Baratheon, now by House Lannister. *NAME: [the oldest major city on the continent, located in the Reach. Ruled by House Hightower, the most powerful bannerman of House Tyrell. It's population is slightly less than that of King's Landing.] *Lannisport: the largest city on Westeros's west coast, approximately half the size of King's Landing. Ruled by House Lannister of Lannisport, a cadet branch of House Lannister. *Gulltown: the main city and port of the Vale, with a population in the tens of thousands. Ruled by House Grafton, bannermen of House Arryn. *White Harbor: the main city and port of the North, with a population in the tens of thousands. Ruled by House Manderly, bannermen of House Stark. The likes of Duskendale, Barrowton, and Stoney Sept, with populations of a few thousand each, are considered to be large towns rather than cities. Castles Castles are held by the noble houses of Westeros and range in size from the vast, city-sized edifices of Harrenhal or Winterfell to small towerhouses or fortified farmsteads run by landed knights. The size of a castle and in what state of repair it is kept reflects the wealth and power of its ruling family. The most notable castles of Westeros include Harrenhal, Storm's End, the Eyrie, Pyke, Riverrun, the Twins, Winterfell, the Dreadfort, Casterly Rock, Highgarden, Sunspear, Dragonstone, and the Red Keep of King's Landing. Animals Westeros is home to several notable animal species: Aurochs A large, bovine animal. Used as a beast of burden and domesticated livestock, noted for their extreme size. When Dragons were extant in Westeros, the larger ones were known to hunt aurochs. Dragons Winged reptiles of tremendous age and ferocity, capable of breathing fire. Originated in the east and enslaved by the Valyrians, who used them to forge their empire. Most dragons were destroyed in the Doom four centuries ago, leaving the few possessed by House Targaryen as the only surviving dragons in the world, which they used in their invasion of Westeros. The last Targaryen dragons died over 150 years ago. The skulls of more than a dozen dragons are kept in the Red Keep. Direwolves A larger cousin of regular wolves, only found north of the Wall. In the south, they are considered near-mythical. Occasional sightings of direwolves have been reported by the Night's Watch, but at the time the series starts there have been no confirmed sightings south of the Wall for centuries. Krakens Massive cephalopods that stalk the world's oceans. So rare that they are largely held to be mythical, though sailors occasionally report seeing them. Ravens Trained messenger-ravens are used as part of a widespread communications network that links all of the major cities and holdfasts in the Seven Kingdoms. Shadowcats Large feline predators, found throughout Westeros but most notably in mountainous terrain such as the Vale of Arryn.